Memorias Navideñas
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que, a pesar de estar en lugares distintos y vivir realidades diferentes, la nostalgia los atacaba en fechas como esas.


_¡Hola, hola! Aquí Sandra Hatake resucita de entre los muertos para traerles un pequeño One Shot navideño, espero les guste X'D Esta pequeña historia de capítulo único es mi regalo para todos los que me aguantaron y esperaron pacientemente mis actualizaciones con respecto a "Destino" y a todas mis historias en el fandom. En verdad, ¡Muchas gracias! Con esto dicho, paso a dejarles esta mini historia ubicada después del final de la segunda temporada y antes de la película. ¡Disfruten de la lectura! *w*_

_**Memorias Navideñas…**_

Desde la primera vez que a Tsunemori se le ocurrió cocinar para Ginoza, Kagari y Kougami, éste último supo que no sería la única ocasión en que lo hiciese y, ciertamente, eso no le molestaba pues la comida de la inspectora le supo bien aquella vez, exquisita a decir verdad; por esa razón, aún ahora no se explicaba el hecho de que Kagari cayese desmayado y que Gino pegase varios gritos de desesperación al probarla.**1**

En todo caso y dejando de lado aquellas extravagantes e inexplicables escenas protagonizadas por sus compañeros, el ejecutor pronto vio que no se había equivocado. Llegada la época navideña, según palabras de Tsunemori pues era muy extraño el que ese tipo de eventos se celebrasen, la castaña no había tenido mejor idea que la de celebrar la mencionada fecha con una fiesta en la habitación de Kagari. Extrañamente nadie la dejó preparar la cena, pero si organizar las cosas fuera de la cocina.

La noche del 24 de Diciembre, la habitación de Kagari estaba rebosante de adornos navideños que solo Tsunemori supo de dónde sacó, aunque Kougami sospechaba que Masaoka tenía mucho que ver en ello pues la sonrisa en labios del mayor de los ejecutores así se lo decía. El caso era que, para noche buena, todo había estado listo: adornos, bebida, música y la comida que estaba terminando de hacerse en el horno; todo preparado para aquella fecha.

Emocionada como muy pocas veces la había visto, Kougami recordaba como la inspectora, aprovechando que era su día libre, había estado de un lado a otro organizándolo todo, sonriendo a todos los miembros de la unidad como solo ella sabía mientras convertía la habitación de Kagari en una copia de las fotografías que aún se conservaban de la mencionada celebración años atrás.

Esa noche, además de preparar la cena, Kougami había notado una inquietante tranquilidad en Kagari. El pelirrojo se la había pasado en la cocina saliendo por momentos a ayudar a Akane con la decoración pues parecía estar más al tanto de ello que la propia castaña, sin embargo, fuera de esto, el siempre bromista ejecutor había estado tranquilo. Extrañamente, eso resultó más inquietante para el ex inspector.

Gino, tan estricto como siempre pero con cierta _"condescendencia" _para con la menor de la unidad, había ayudado también, metiéndose en más de una situación incómoda en la que Kougami no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, eso claro, hasta que aquellas situaciones pasaron de ser graciosas, a ser más comprometedoras. Es decir, el hecho de que la altura de Tsunemori no fuese suficiente para colgar un adorno navideño, no era justificación para que Gino la cargase… para eso estaba él. Así, Kougami Shinya terminó cediéndole la labor de armar el árbol navideño a su sonrojado compañero mientras que él se _"sacrificaba" _prestándole sus hombros a la inspectora para que ésta última alcanzase la altura necesaria. Definitivamente, una Navidad inolvidable.

Fue sin embargo lo ocurrido durante la noche, lo que convirtió aquella fecha en un momento memorable para el azabache, un acontecimiento que, si bien podría parecer insignificante, significo mucho.

Tal y como su instinto le había indicado durante la tarde, Kagari no había podido estar quieto y, sin que nadie lo notase, el pelirrojo se las había ingeniado para colocar pequeñas hojas de quien sabe que bajo el marco de algunas ventanas, vigas y las escazas puertas que habían en la habitación. En ese momento nadie le tomó importancia, eso claro hasta que supieron que esos pequeños ramilletes de hojas no eran otra cosa que muérdagos y, según palabras de Masaoka y el pelirrojo, había toda una tradición detrás de ese inusual juego de pequeñas hojas. Bastante tarde supieron Akane y él de lo que trataba el asunto.

Con varias botellas de vino encima después de la cena y un Gino casi inconsciente balbuceando incoherencias en el sofá, las cosas habían ido bastante bien, demasiado tal vez. Kougami recordaba haber visto a Tsunemori tambalearse ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie, pensando quizá en ir por otra botella de vino pues ya se estaba terminando la que tenían, sin embargo, al verla a punto de caer, Kougami se había incorporado del sofá al instante, sujetándola apenas antes de que cayese al suelo estrepitosamente, fue allí que comenzó todo.

Cuando la palabra "beso" brotó de boca del hiperactivo y ebrio ejecutor pelirrojo, tanto Tsunemori como él se vieron el uno al otro, ambos claramente confundidos, Kougami lo sabía porque eso había podido leer en los ojos chocolates de la menor. Pronto y gracias a la mano alzada de Kagari y la posterior explicación de Masaoka, ambos comprenderían la razón detrás de la pícara sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Es tradición que, quienes se paren debajo de un muérdago, se den un beso… —Había explicado el mayor de los ejecutores— La señorita y tu están parados debajo de uno en este momento, Kou…

El, en ese entonces ejecutor, recordaba haber levantado la vista casi simultáneamente a la castaña, ambos con la mirada fija en las hojas de muérdago que pendían de una de las vigas de la habitación, ondeando sobre sus cabezas. Kagari los veía sonriente mientras todos, incluyendo a Ginoza que despertó de golpe al oír la explicación, los veían con atención. El azabache recordaba también la expresión avergonzada y las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña, _"irresistiblemente adorable"_ según sus propias palabras, las mismas que por obvias razones, el azabache no verbalizó. Así, se limitó a morderse la lengua antes de hacerlo. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido esas palabras? El ejecutor no lo sabía, pero con tanto alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo no estaba ya seguro de nada; era quizá su deseo reprimido o una opinión que de manera sobria no podría decir, no lo sabía o al menos pretendía no hacerlo. Aun así, estimulado tal vez por el exceso de alcohol ingerido, su lado más impulsivo comenzó a aflorar, susurrándole al oído cual demonio que lo hiciese, que besase a la inspectora. Fue sin embargo su razón lo que predominó en ese momento.

-Son tradiciones que no existen más en nuestros días —Había dicho desviando la mirada. No era por el hecho de que le disgustase besar a la inspectora, es más, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, descubriría que era uno de sus deseos mejor reprimidos, sin embargo, sabía también que ese sería el primer beso de la castaña y no tenía derecho a robárselo por algo así.—

-Ko-Kougami-san tiene razón —Apoyó lainspectora. — Mejor sigamos, yo… yo iré por algo de beber.

El ejecutor recordaba haberla visto salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo pararse, fue sin embargo la expresión del rostro de la menor al decir aquello, lo que llamó su atención. Notó entonces la mirada de todos sobre él y luego los suspiros que profirieron Kunizuka, Shion y Masaoka; incluso Kagari lo veía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ya sea por el alcohol por la extraña sensación que era el tener todas las miradas sobre él, Kougami no recordaba haber estado tan confundido antes como lo estuvo aquella noche.

-Tú… no tienes tacto con las mujeres ¿Verdad Kou? –Cuestionó el mayor de los ejecutores, sobando ligeramente su nuca mientras lo veía—

-Kou-chan… a veces puedes ser tan idiota… -Replicó Kagari moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-¡Ve tras ella Kougami! –Fue la exclamación que el azabache escuchó de Gino antes de que éste cayera inconsciente una vez más-

El azabache recordaba haber salido a paso rápido de la habitación sin saber exactamente por qué. Todos lo habían echado fuera, enviándolo a buscar a la castaña y le costó aún varios minutos a su cerebro alcoholizado el comprender la situación. Una vez fuera, el ejecutor se permitió unos segundos para respirar mientras descansaba su espalda contra la puerta. Había pensado en Tsunemori cuando rechazó aquella oportunidad de besarla, o al menos eso se había dicho a sí mismo, la verdad era otra. Kougami solo se había protegido de sí mismo, de sus propios deseos y de la posible necesidad de obtener algo más de la castaña inspectora que un simple beso. El ejecutor sabía muy dentro de sí que, una vez el primer paso fuese dado, no habría vuelta atrás, quedaría atrapado en un juego por demás peligroso.

Aún con esto en mente, el ejecutor optó por ir a buscarla. Kougami caminó por el pasillo en dirección al elevador y digitó en el panel el nivel más alto: la azotea. Experiencias anteriores en las que la castaña se había visto sometida a presión o simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio, le indicaban al ejecutor que ese era el "refugio" que ella había encontrado.

El ascenso del elevador nunca se le había hecho tan largo y quizá por eso, estando a solas en aquel estrecho lugar, pudo repasar lo acontecido hasta ese día. ¿Desde cuándo había pasado a verla como una mujer? Recordaba que la primera vez que la vio; no detectó más en ella que a una niña torpe en el lugar equivocado, nunca había tenido una idea más errada y se lo demostró esa misma noche al dispararle. Pero no, ese no había sido el punto de partida, entonces ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Oh, claro… todo había empezado con aquella misión en un Chuusankanchi**2** lejos de Tokio ¿Quién diría que una investigación como esa le abriría los ojos? Por azares del destino había tenido la "oportunidad" de ver el cuerpo de Tsunemori con solo una pequeña toalla ciñéndose a ella, delineando su anatomía mientras el vapor y la humedad de las aguas termales solo acentuaban el trozo de tela a su figura. A partir de entonces nada fue igual. Antes entrenaba con ella, después de haberla visto casi desnuda dejó de hacerlo, pues no podía evitar que su mente recordara aquella escena al momento en que sus cuerpos se rozaban practicando alguna llave o mientras la derribaba en el suelo. Vergonzosamente y sincerándose consigo mismo, el ejecutor debía admitir que en más de una ocasión había mordido el polvo al ser derribado por ella mientras se distraía con alguna de sus curvas, las mismas que normalmente no se apreciaban por la ropa holgada del uniforme pero que, al momento de entrenar y gracias al sudor, se ceñía perfectamente a ella. Fue sin embargo el momento más vergonzoso y determinante el que alejó por siempre la idea de esos entrenamientos, él… él había tenido una erección. Demonios, cuando ella le estaba haciendo una llave por la espalda, sentada sobre su cintura y retorciéndole el brazo, vergonzosamente el ejecutor había sentido su virilidad despertar lentamente, por lo que tuvo que permanecer en el suelo y enviar a la castaña por algo de beber mientras él se encargaba de su "problema" en el baño. Desde ese momento supo que no podían seguir entrenando juntos.

El ascensor se detuvo y esto trajo a Kougami de vuelta desde el mundo de sus vergonzosos recuerdos. Salió de él y buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, encontrando casi inmediatamente a la castaña, quien permanecía con los brazos apoyados en las barandas del balcón, ligeramente encorvada y con la mirada fija en las luces que se destacaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Inhaló un poco de oxígeno y lo retuvo brevemente en sus pulmones antes de liberarlo. Decidió entonces dar el primera paso y se acercó con un andar pausado a la castaña, dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca —una costumbre que no supo cómo ni cuándo había adquirido, pero que siempre compartía con ella— y se paró a su lado, viendo de soslayo como ella parecía hacer un pequeño puchero ante la "agresión" que había cometido en su contra.

-Creí que ibas por algo de beber —Dijo sin apartar la vista de ella— No veo que estés tomando nada ahora.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire… ¿Eso cuenta? –—Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada del ejecutor, dejando ver aún, ya sea por el alcohol o por verse descubierta, un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas—

-Por supuesto que no —Contestó el ejecutor riendo ligeramente mientras posaba la vista en el cielo nocturno, pensando en las palabras correctas para decir—Por lo de hace rato yo… lo siento… —Dijo al fin— No es que no quisiese basarte, es solo que…

-E-espera… ¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?! —Preguntó posando la vista en el ejecutor, quien para ese entonces la miraba fijamente, provocando así que el sonroja en las mejillas de la menor aumentase— Tu no… no tenías por qué hacerlo… es decir, no es que yo lo quisiera, así que no… no te preocupes. Tú lo dijiste, son tradiciones que no se practican hoy en día, así que no… eso ya no importa.

-No tendrías esa expresión en el rostro si realmente no te importara —Replicó el ejecutor. Posó entonces su diestra en la sonrojada mejilla ajena y descendió lentamente por ella hasta llegar al mentón, el mismo que tomó con firmeza, buscando la mirada avergonzada de la castaña—

-Q-que… ¡Claro que no importa! —Exclamó tratando de rehuir la mirada del azabache o al menos él tuvo esa impresión— ¡Es solo un beso y…!

No supo si fue por el alcohol o por lo irresistiblemente tentador que se le hizo ver el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de la castaña, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, el ejecutor había posado ya sus labios sobre los ajenos, atrapándolos en el beso que no se atrevió a darle minutos atrás. Fue apenas un simple roce, pero Kougami supo con eso que no tenía escapatoria. Aquello de lo que había huido por varios meses, por fin lo había alcanzado y no tenía vuelta atrás. Así, el ejecutor dejó aflorar aquellos deseos reprimidos y no tardó en profundizar el íntimo contacto que compartía con la castaña; la sintió temblar, estremecerse entre sus brazos, mas no se detuvo. Sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña mientras mordía su labio inferior, introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la boca de ésta. Poco después se vio fundido en ella, recorriendo cada rincón de la inexplorada húmeda cavidad hasta sin descanso, deteniéndose solo cuando el oxígeno fue necesario para ambos.

La visión que tuvo de ella cuando por fin se separaron, fue algo que Kougami jamás olvidaría. Mejillas sonrojadas, respiración entrecortada, un hilo de saliva pendiendo de su labio inferior, todo un espectáculo que lo invitó a repetir aquella acción, y ciertamente lo hubiese hecho, eso calor si un vociferante Gino no hubiese aparecido de la nada totalmente ebrio y con Masaoka y Kagari sujetándolo, mientras los otros miembro de la unidad los veían con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre el nerviosismo, la burla y la picardía. Oh, sí, ellos lo sabían, lo habían notado desde hace mucho pero ninguno hacía mención alguna sobre el tema. Eran terribles.

Aquella noche, Akane solo había atinado a esconderse tras él y el calor que podía sentir a través de su camisa le indicaba fácilmente lo sonrojadas que debían de estar las mejillas de la menor, quien se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. Definitivamente, una noche que jamás olvidaría.

El sonido intermitente de una llamada en su radio sacó a Kougami de aquel momento sumergido en sus recuerdos, del otro lado, la voz grave de un hombre le indicaba que era momento de comenzar la "operación". Una nueva pelea en un país desconocido junto a compañeros que apenas conocía, deseando estar con aquellos que había dejado atrás. Definitivamente esas fechas lo ponían nostálgico.

El azabache tomó entonces su arma, se la colocó al hombro y, mientras veía por última vez las calles a medio destruir producto de las revueltas, apagó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y emprendió camino hacia el punto de encuentro. A cada paso que resonaba en la estancia, el ex ejecutor recordaba uno a uno los momentos vividos en su país natal, amigos, familia y también a ella, a la joven inspectora que había dejado atrás. Despidió entonces por enésima vez al recuerdo de la menor, estando consiente de que, por más que lo intentase, nunca podría hacerlo realmente. Así y con sus preciados recuerdos como única compañía, Kougami se lanzó a la batalla una vez más, esperando pacientemente poder sobrevivir y cumplir con la promesa que alguna vez se hicieron. Volver a verse en un mundo donde Sibyl no existiese más.

Akane reía juntos a los miembros de la unidad 01, estando y la vez no en la habitación de Ginoza, lugar donde todos estaban reunidos al ser "Noche buena". Desde la primera vez que se le ocurrió celebrar aquella fecha, la costumbre no había cambiado a pesar de no contar ya con los miembros originales de aquella vez. Reunidos alrededor de la mesa, con la cena comprada pues Kagari no estaba ya entre ellos para prepararla, bebiendo y riendo en un ambiente ameno a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que Shimotsuki traía, Tsunemori no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en la primera y única navidad que había pasado junto al ejecutor de oscuros y alborotados cabellos azabaches.

Quiéralo o no, la castaña se distanció del grupo. Su cuerpo estaba allí, con ellos, pero su mente hace rato ya que había partido lejos, muy lejos de aquella pequeña sala. Deambulaba entre recuerdos y de lo que fue, de lo que pudo haber sido y de lo que jamás sería. Sí, ella podía estar rodeada de muy buenos amigos, compañeros y camaradas, pero el vacío en su pecho, la culpabilidad y el peso de los recuerdos, no desaparecía.

Oyó entonces el alboroto causado por Ginoza quien era sujetado por Sugo, el ejecutor que se incorporó a la unidad en lugar de Togane, evitando que el ojiverde se le fuese encima a un sonrojado Hinakawa. ¿La razón? Sin haberlo notado, tanto ella como él estaban de pie bajo un ramillete de hojas de muérdago, puestas allí seguramente por Karanomori. El alboroto era causado por que una sonriente y claramente ebria rubia instaba por que se cumpliese la "tradición", obviamente Ginoza se oponía a ello y Hinakawa solo se mostraba avergonzado por ello.

Akane solo pudo sonreír, nostálgica, cansada, enternecida… una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo cómo describir, y sin embargo, el que más se destacaba entre todos ellos, era la nostalgia por aquel que no estaba más. Optó sin embargo por no pensar más en ello y dejar ir el recuerdo del ex ejecutor, o al menos intentarlo, como hacía cada noche al apagar los cigarrillos que dejaba brevemente encendidos en su habitación. Así, se acercó entonces al menor de los ejecutores pese a las quejas del iracundo Ginoza y dejó un beso en la mejilla del primero, quien no tardó en enrojecer de pies a cabeza, cayendo inconsciente poco después en el sofá más cercano mientras un _"Onee-chan"_ salía de su boca entre pequeños balbuceos. Todos rieron y lo hicieron con ganas, incluso Ginoza quien solo suspiro cansinamente antes de dejarse caer en el sofá que ocupaba y echarse a reír.

Akane sonrió como todos y los acompañó hasta donde el nudo en su garganta le permitió hacerlo. Con la excusa de salir a despejarse un poco después que el alcohol causase estragos en ella, la castaña subió a la azotea, su refugio y el único lugar donde podía pensar a solas. De pie allí, se permitió encender un cigarrillo y el humo de éste nunca le supo tan amargo. Se mordió el labio intentando no llorar pero la amalgama de sentimientos que la sacudían en ese momento era demasiada como para resistir el llanto pues en momentos como esos, la culpa la consumía. Se permitía liberar todo lo que guardaba dentro y sus más profundos sentimientos afloraban y, entre ellos, la culpa se destacaba, culpa por no salvar a nadie, ni a Yukki, ni a Masaoka, ni a su abuela. La culpa de haberlo dejado ir, de no haber podido detenerlo… demonios, todo caía en ella de golpe y entonces lloraba mientras el cigarrillo entre sus dedos se consumía y, cuando este se apagaba, su llanto cesaba. El ritual terminaba y podía ser la misma, o al menos pretender serlo, era eso o volverse loca, aunque quizá, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo estaba desde hace mucho.

Con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro que delataba sus sentimientos encontrados, Tsunemori se irguió nuevamente. Secó con el dorso de su diestra el rastro de sus lágrimas y se dispuso a volver, sintiendo como la fría brisa nocturna prácticamente la enviaba de vuelta. Percibió sin embargo antes de poder dar vuelta siquiera, los pasos de alguien tras ella y no tardó en sentir la chaqueta de ese "alguien" sobre su cabeza. No hizo falta ver si quiera de quien se trataba pues lo sabía de antemano.

-Ginoza-san… —Susurró la castaña viendo de soslayo al ejecutor quien, a pesar de presentar un curioso rubor en las mejillas, seguramente por el alcohol, permanecía tan serio como siempre—

-No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera, podrías enfermarte —Fueron las escuetas palabras del ejecutor, quien apenas las hubo pronunciado, dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver sobre sus pasos—

Akane simplemente sonrió. Esa actitud era común en el ejecutor y una constante por esas fechas. Increíblemente, si se tenía en cuenta como había comenzado su relación cuando ella se incorporó a la unidad, Ginoza Nobuchika era quien mejor la comprendía. Decidió entonces, como todos los años, seguir al ejecutor. Apagó completamente el cigarrillo en la baranda y con paso rápido le dio alcance al ejecutor; era momento de dejar los recuerdos atrás y seguir adelante, o por lo menos de intentar hacerlo.

Tsunemori caminó junto al ejecutor aferrándose a la chaqueta que éste último le diese, sin embargo, no pudo evitar voltear a ver una vez más aquel balcón que tanos recuerdos le traían. Pensó entonces y comprendió con resignación que nunca podría deshacerse de los sentimientos gestados por el prófugo ejecutor y optó por creer, por aferrarse a la esperanza de que, en algún momento y en algún lugar, pudieran verse una vez más.

Y es que, por más que ambos estuviese en ciudades diferentes, viviendo realidades distintas y luchando en bandos opuestos, el recuerdo de una historia en común los unía, un mismo sentimiento, la misma nostalgia y ambos, independientemente el uno del otro, sabían que aquello no cambiaría. El lazo entre ellos había sido establecido y, mientras viviesen bajo el mismo cielo, en algún momento aquella promesa se vería cumplida.

"_Volveremos a vernos." _

—_**Fin—**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este mini shot navideño. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que comenten, a ver si les gustó este pequeño presente :3 _

_Aquí algunas aclaraciones:_

_ 1. Lo de los desmayos y gritos es verdad X'D Akane es terrible en la cocina y solo Kougami tiene como "delicioso" lo que ella prepara. Eso se revela en uno de los programas de radio._

_2._ _Chuusankanchi: se llaman así a las zonas montañosas en Japón. La unidad 01 tuvo que ir a una misión a un lugar con aguas termales y al parecer Kougami si vio a Akane en paños menores. Desde ese entonces no han vuelto a entrenar juntos. Esto también se menciona en los programas de radio X'D_

_Con esto dicho, solo me queda añadir que… ¡No estoy muerta! X'D Al contrario, tengo una idea en mente y estoy comenzando a trabajar en ella, así que pronto podrían tener noticias mías por aquí. Eso y que pronto continuaré la historia de "Reencarnación" Así que, si es que hay quienes la sigan aún, ¡Estén atentos! X'D_

_Bueno, por hoy eso ha sido todo conmigo. Espero que pasen una bonita navidad y un próspero año nuevo. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! *w*/_


End file.
